Naruto: Shinigami's Blade
by Traizer
Summary: Minato survives the sealing of the Kyuubi at a cost. Naruto, the older brother of the twin jinchuuriki finds himself in the center of a power returning from before the Rikudo Sennin. The rewrite of Living Shinigami. Older, Smarter Naruto. AU. Minato/Kushina Alive. Bleach Elements. Rated T just incase.
1. Ch 1

A/N: **DAMN RIGHT THIS IS THE RETURN OF MY FIRST FIC, LIVING SHINIGAMI! In this rewrite, I plan to attempt to delve much more deeply into Naruto's relationship with his family (Namely his parents). It might not seem like much of a Neglect fic btw. And you may or may not notice that some chapters may be very, very similar to the ones of the original. That's me being lazy, so I'm sorry in advance!**

**Anyways, I wanted to get this out before I go for my family trip, and I'm working on and off on all of my stories, rather than focusing on one at a time.**

**Also, I promised to myself that I wouldn't change my name any more that I have... but I lied and I'm so sorry for whatever inconvenience it is. It is Traizer now, sorry guys!**

* * *

"Speaking"**  
**

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon Speaking"**

_**"Demon/God/Summon**** Thinking"**_

**Jutsu/Techniques**

* * *

**Ch.1 Kyuubi Attack  
**

* * *

**-Konoha-  
**

"Jii-san! Why can't I see tou-san and kaa-san?!" A young boy of 4 years said to his caretaker at the moment, who happened to be Jiraiya.

"Relax Naruto, You'll see them tomorrow, and its starting to get late. The nice people at the hospital have to focus to help your kaa-san with your little brother or sister." Jiraiya said. "Now come on gaki, you gotta sleep." Jiraiya said as he dragged the boy into the mansion. Naruto tried to resist his godfather's pull, but resistance was futile.

**-Somewhere near Konoha-**

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, stood by his wife who had given birth to a pair of healthy twins, both were female. The older of the two by 1 minute, had red hair much like her mother, was named Natsuki. The younger twin, who had bright yellow hair instead, was named Kasumi. As Biwako gently handed the twins over to their mother, Uzumaki Kushina, Minato only smiled before he went to reinforce the seal on Kushina. However, his attention was removed from the task as he heard two pained screams and saw both Biwako and Taji, who were delivering the baby, fall over and die. Minato saw a hooded figure with a patterned mask, holding both babies in one hand, and another held above the infants in a very threatening manner.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, step away from the jinchuuriki, lest these two children live very short lives." The figure, obviously a man said as both Minato and Kushina were on full alert. This unknown, was able to enter unnoticed when there were seals guarding the area, along with two ANBU teams, kill two people _and _kidnap their newborn children, without so much as a scratch on his cloak.

"Gwah!" Kushina screamed as the seal changed in a way showing that it would break soon.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted as he turned slightly to check the seal on his wife.

"I will not ask again, Minato." The man said as he pulled a kunai from his sleeve. "Back away from the jinchuuriki. Are your children's' lives so meaningless to you?"

"C- calm down!" Minato stammered out as he was beginning to panic.

"Calm down? I'm cool as can be." The masked man said as he threw both babies in the air, before following them to kill both infants. Before he could, a yellow flash swiped both babies from the air, and Minato landed on the wall. The Hokage flashed again to a random shack before throwing off both of the babies' towels before the tags on them could explode. Minato flashed again to his mansion where he met a surprised Jiraiya.

"Take care of the twins, no time to explain." Minato said as he gently handed the twins to a speechless Jiraiya before flashing back to his wife.

Just before Kushina could be killed by the extracted Kyuubi, which was being controlled by the masked man, Minato flashed and saved her.

"You're as fast as your name suggests. But you're still too late." The unknown said as he looked to Minato, who was carrying his very exhausted and weakened wife.

"The twins are safe, don't worry." Minato said as he flashed away back to the compound with his wife, meeting a still shocked Jiraiya. Minato gently laid his wife down by the bed where Jiraiya had laid the babies, with Naruto in the room across.

"Minato, what the hell is going on?!" Jiraiya said quietly. His student was far too stressed for the typical childbirth.

"Tou-san?" Naruto said quietly as he walked up to the two adults, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Not now Naruto, your kaa-san and your little sisters are over there." Minato ushered Naruto towards the rest of his family, out of hearing range.

"Long story short, the Kyuubi was extracted. Wake up Tsunade to have her check up on Kushina." Minato said as he donned his white Yondaime Hokage clock with flames licking the bottem. Jiraiya only gulped as his prized student flashed away. The sage only sighed as he shunshined to the Senju compound to wake up his teammate. It was near midnight, and Tsunade was already asleep, and she was a heavy sleeper.

Everywhere in Konoha, people were going about their normal business, though a small number noticed something off. However, many animals were disturbed.

The masked man discreetly landed somewhere in the village, before a very large sealing array appeared beneath him.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

And in moments, the once peaceful village had a portion of it destroyed, and the orange Kyuubi no Kitsune in the center of the destruction. One roar had spread fear through the entire village as the fox began its rampage for destruction. The ninja were quick to react as genin and chunin evacuated the civilians, while the jonin and the ANBU took it upon themselves to attempt to distract the fox's attention away from the village, while waiting for their Yondaime Hokage, or his predecessor to arrive and help.

The Kyuubi begain charging up a large ball of positive and negative energy, very rapidly and in very large quantities. After the completion of the ball of destruction, it was launched towards the Hokage's Monument, before being sucked into a seal and teleported into the distance to explode without any casualties. Behind the seal, one could see Minato, who was surprised by the Masked man and teleported away.

The Sandaime Hokage arrived to defend against the Kyuubi with the Adamantine Staff in hand.

"Listen up! Genin and Chunin, you will find and evacuate the remaining civilians before going to the shelters yourselves. Jonin and ANBU, we will do all we can to hold off the threat while Minato finds a way to deal with it. May the Will of Fire Shine even brighter on this day of struggle!" The Saindaime shouted as everyone left to do their assigned task with a renewed vigor.

**-With Minato-**

"Not bad, Yondaime. I am impressed. Not only to inflict a wound on me, but to remove the Kyuubi from my hold. Clearly you've earned your title as Hokage. But know this, one day I will return for the Kyuubi, and all will fall before me." The Masked man said as he swirled away.

"Wait!" Minato shouted as he tried to stop the masked assailant, but it was too late as the man disappeared. The blonde could only look towards his village, seeing the Kyuubi's eyes return to normal, though the beast was still rampaging.

_"I have to get there fast. I'm so sorry Kushina, but I can't seal it back into you."_ Minato thought to himself as he flashed back to the compound, to see Tsunade checking up on Kushina and the twin babies.

"Where's Naruto?" Minato asked as he rushed to his wife's side.

"He went back to his room." Kushina strained out as she saw Minato reaching for the two babies.

"Minato, wha? No, don't use that seal, I know you're gonna! You can't seal it into them! Why can't you just seal it back into me?!" Kushina cried out as Tsunade gave Minato a rather dangerous look.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but if I seal the Kyuubi back into you, I doubt your body will hold out muhc longer afterwards." Minato said in tears as he flashed away with the babies, leaving his wife in distraught.

As for Naruto, rather than going back to bed as he said, he was currently sneaking out of his window, and trying to climb onto the roof. He was a curious 4 year old, and with all the noise he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to.

**-Kyuubi Area-**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A large plum of smoke around the size of the Kyuubi appeared, before disappearing and revealing Minato on top of Gamabunta, with a clone holding his two newborn children. Cheers of joy erupted from many shinobi as they saw their current leader appear.

**"DAMN IT MINATO! WHY OF ALL THINGS IS THERE THE KYUUBI IN FRONT OF US?!"** Gamabunta shouted rather angrily at his summoner.

"Shh... Please try to keep it down, and its a bit of a long story." Minato said as Gamabunta looked up to see the two newborns.

**"Hm... What do you need me to do?" **Gamabunta asked the blonde.

"I need you to try and keep the Kyuubi still for a while so I can seal it." Minato said as Gamabunta nodded.

**"Don't you dare die on me then. I want answers."** Gamabunta said as he leapt towards the Kyuubi. _"No promises Gamabunta."_

The fight continued as more nin were injured and killed. Even Gamabunta did was not unharmed, now sporting a large cut over his left eye. Eventually, it came to an end.

**"Gotcha now bastard."** Gamabunta said as he finally got a good grip on the Kyuubi, well, as good of a grip a toad can get. Minato quickly flashed through some handseals.

"**Shiki Fuin**!" Minato shouted as a ghastly entity appeared behind Minato, with beady red eyes and a dagger in its mouth.

**"What is it that has called me forth?" **The Shinigami said in a hollow voice, echoing slightly.

"I ask that you split the Kyuubi into its Yin and Yang chakra and sealing each into my daughters, Shinigami-sama." Minato said as his exhaustion began to take its toll.

**"Very well then mortal." **The Shinigami said as it stretched its hand towards the Kyuubi, which howled in pain and struggled greatly as it felt itself being torn apart and separated. An altar appeared in front of Minato as he laid the babies upon it for the Shinigami to drag each half of the Kyuubi into the babies before using a seal. The Kyuubi, in a last attempt to be set free, launched a claw at the blonde man, but was completely separated before contact.

Minato wordlessly finished the **Hakke no Fuin Shiki **on his two newborns, sealing the Kyuubi. The Yin chakra was sealed into Natsuki, while the Yang chakra was sealed into Kasumi.

**"The deed has been done. You know the price of my contract. Are you prepared?" **The Shinigami spoke. Minato gulped, and was about to give an answer before seeing the deity turn and gaze upon the village, as if looking for something. Minato however, had no idea and had no intention of asking. The Shinigami eventually laid eyes upon a small, blonde haired boy on a rooftop, who also happened to be looking in the Shinigami's direction. The death god sported a small smirk, not that anyone could really tell.

_**"That child, Namikaze Naruto, you will be a fine symbol of my power in this land. We will meet** **again."**_ The Shinigami mused as the deity then turned to Minato, noticing the human as the father of its chosen avatar, and was waiting in apprehension.

**"You will live this day. But not without a price. I will be taking a portion of your remaining lifespan, 10 years will do."** The Shinigami gave the price as Minato only looked in shock, as if he heard wrong. Not dying but losing a bit of his life sounded great to him, considering the circumstances.

**"Everything comes at a cost. I will have your soul eventually." **The Shinigami spoke before disappearing, as if never being there.

"Minato!" Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen shouted as they arrived at the area.

"Minato, you used the **Shiki Fuin** didn't you?" Jiraiya said as Minato nodded. "How the hell are you alive then?!" Jiraiya shouted.

"It appears that I lost 10 years of my life rather than my entire life, but I won't complain." Minato said, still slightly surprised as Hiruzen picked up the two children.

"Regardless, Jiraiya-kun, please bring little Natsuki-chan and Kasumi-chan back to Tsunade-chan and Kushina-san. Minato will be visiting the hospital." Hiruzen said in a tone that left no resistance as Jiraiya did as his sensei told. Minato on the other hand collapsed from exhaustion and Hiruzen picked him up, before leaving for the hospital.

* * *

Translations:

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu -** Summoning Technique

**Shiki Fuin - **Dead Demon Consuming Seal

**Hakke no Fuin Shiki -** Eight Trigrams Sealing Style

* * *

END CHAPTER!

And that's that. So yeah, the beginning of the rewrite, typical start with the Kyuubi attack. As for Naruto's zanpakuto, currently I have some ideas for designs, but nothing for name and function.

As always, feel free to leave comments/suggestions in your reviews.


	2. Ch 2 A Simple Life

A/N: **Well this is Chapter 2 of Shinigami's Blade. I know some people have pointed out that Naruto's relationship with his parents wasn't really a big problem in Living Shinigami. Yes that's true but I feel like for a first story I took on too much with too little planning. This rewrite may not be for you, I totally understand, but to those who are reading it I really do hope that you guys enjoy it!**

**As for my first OC fic, Of Fire and Ice, I want to at least get it to the point that the OC(Sora) has developed to some extent, and some of his past is revealed. Whether you like it your not, I hope that you'll at least give it a chance before you judge it. For Changing A Future... well I haven't even started the next update... Sorry!**

**A side note: No harem! Not attempting it this time around sorry. Wasn't sure what I was doing with the harem plan in the Living Shinigami. Also, Naruto will not have the same zanpakutos, only one whole zanpakuto this time, and I have a a couple ideas of what his zanpakuto will be. There will be some drama in Naruto's family however. Also, you may notice that i'm really just brushing past most events right now, because the way I picture the plot, nothing really happens until Naruto becomes a genin. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!  
**

**Zomvee**: I really do like the idea of Kamikaze, still debating on the zanpakuto, but I'll keep this in mind. Thanks :D

**Uh... Quick Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Kishi and Kubo do.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon Speaking"**

_**"Demon/God/Summon Thinking"**_

**Jutsu/Techniques**

* * *

**Ch. 2 A Simple Life  
**

* * *

**-One Year Later-**

A year has passed since the Kyuubi attacked, since the Yondaime Hokage sealed the biju into his twin daughters, and since both Natsuki and Kasumi were proclaimed as the true heroes. One year since Minato survived the Shinigami, and one year since Naruto had been chosen by the deity.

It has been a year since Naruto decided that he wanted to get stronger so he could protect his family and friends, and he had recently asked his parents to train him early. The blonde sat down in the backyard as he meditated and tried to 'hold' his chakra. It was a very basic chakra control exercise no one really payed attention to, but would help greatly in later ones. Apparently he had more chakra than most children his age, but he felt something else that wasn't chakra as well in his first practical lesson.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Now Naruto, sit down." Minato instructed his son, who was all to happy and did so. The two blondes were in the backyard, while Kushina was in the living room, watching the two while keeping an eye on the two babies.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on a blue ball coming from your belly." Naruto smiled and immediately did so. A few minutes passed as Naruto felt something wash over him, a feeling of lightness. Naruto's body glowed light blue for a brief moment as both Minato and Kushina smiled brightly, slightly surprised. Their son had been able to unlock his chakra much faster than most people could. However, their surprise did not end as a slightly darker, blue aura manifested around Naruto, much more solid than the chakra that glowed. The new aura flickered slowly like flames before dying out. Naruto rubbed his eyes as they opened.

"Did I get it?" Naruto asked, oblivious to his parents' shock. Minato quickly shook away his shock and hugged the blonde boy.

"My son is amazing!" Minato laughed as he spun around with Naruto in his hands, quickly getting dizzy.

"Minato-kun!" Kushina shouted as she ran outside after seeing what had happened. "What was that?!" Kushina exclaimed.

"I don't know to be honest. The lighter blue was normal for unlocking the chakra system, though the darker blue aura was a complete mystery. Perhaps Sandaime-sama would know." Minato said as he put down his son to let him rest while Minato left to contact the Sandaime Hokage.

After a few minutes, Naruto's dizziness faded and Minato had returned.

"Does he know anything?" Kushina immediately asked her husband.

"Nothing. Naruto, how do you feel?" Minato asked his son.

"Great! I feel better even!" Naruto chirped as Minato turned back to his wife.

"Well, if Naruto's fine then we can assume it isn't harmful. We should still keep an eye out for it if it happens again." Minato sighed as he then began teaching Naruto the 12 hand-seals.

* * *

Once again, Naruto slowed his breathing as he attempted to meditate. Minutes passed as Naruto visualized both his chakra and his chakra system. Chakra, in its 'standby' state is constantly released from all tenketsu and moved through the chakra circulatory system. It can be manipulated, often through hand-seals which essentially shape, allow/stop, or increase/decrease the chakra being released, allowing the use of jutsu or feats generally seen as impossible. The simplest, and easiest form of manipulation is to speed up the movement of chakra throughout the body, which is usually done unconsciously.

Naruto did this for maybe 10 minutes before falling into a meditative trance. The boy felt something move and opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in his backyard. He was met with nothing but darkness around him, and immediately got to his feet. Looking around, Naruto saw a figure standing beside him, obviously feminine.

"Why hello there, Naruto." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Naruto said as he turned and took a step back.

"Well, I am a part of you simply put. I'm sure that you're aware what happened when you unlocked your chakra." The woman continued as Naruto slowly nodded.

"Naruto, you are special. That other power is special. Our time is brief, but don't worry, we will meet again one day. But for now, just get a bit stronger." The woman said as she walked towards Naruto before tapping his forehead. Naruto stumbled backwards a bit as he saw the world change once again and found himself down on the grass.

"Huh... What was that... what did she mean?" Naruto quietly mused to himself as he pondered on what happened for about a minute before spotting a familiar silver haired nin.

"Kaka-nii!" Naruto said as he got up and hugged the teen.

"Yo! I can see you've been working hard." Kakashi said slightly lazily as Naruto nodded.

"Mhmm! Kaa-san is inside making lunch, and tou-san is stuck in the office." Naruto chirped as the two went inside.

"Why hello there Kakashi, you're actually just in time for lunch." Kushina said as she set down two delicious sandwiches on the table before going over to the babies and feeding them. Naruto immediately turned to see Kakashi, attempting to solve the mystery that was Kakashi's face. However, he was greatly disappointed as the silver haired nin turned away both him and his mom before eating the sandwich, rather than pulling it off as Naruto and Kushina had hoped he would for a change.

"Naruto-kun! When you're done we'll go to the park okay?" Kushina called out as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he ran to his baby sisters and lightly tickled both of them.

"Man he's so energetic." Kushina said with a smile, Kakashi only nodded before he left in a swirl of leaves, leaving said leaves scattered on the floor.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kushina shouted angrily, before sighing as she quickly swept away the leaves, and then getting ready to leave for the park.

**-Konoha Park-**

The park was filled with people, giving it a lively atmosphere. People from the shinobi clans, and the civilian clans came where with their children. Of those Naruto recognized the Naras, Yamanakas, Akimichi, and the Uchihas. The children who were in shinobi clans were close together, and so the Namikaze family walked towards them. Naruto saw his mother walked towards someone from the Uchiha Clan. Naruto only followed with a smile as he took a closer look at those from the Uchiha clan, seeing a woman with two babies, a boy and a girl, and a boy that seemed to be a bit older than him.

"Mikoto-chan!" Kushina said as she hugged the Uchiha as she returned the hug.

"Kushina-chan! It's been a while! Looks like Natsuki-chan and Katsumi-chan have grown!" Mikoto said as the two mothers began talking whereas Naruto approached the Uchiha boy.

"Hello! I"m Namikaze Naruto, I'm 5!" Naruto said with a smile as the boy looked up. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, 6 years old. Those two are my twin siblings, Sasuke and Sayuri." Itachi said quietly while pointing to his little siblings.

"Are you going to be a shinobi too?" Naruto said curiously at who might be an upper classman. Itachi gave a very small smile and nodded.

Time passed before a yellow flash appeared as Minato arrived.

"Shouldn't you be in the office still?" Kushina said as she stared intently at her husband as the blonde man felt smaller under the gaze.

"I can't help it! Our kids are just adorable!" Minato said as he tickled the twins while both Kushina and Mikoto giggled. Meanwhile, the families from the other clans walked over.

"Hokage-sama." The adults of the Naras, Yamanakas, and Akimichis said with a bow, the women being careful with their children.

"Oh come on, I've told you hundreds of times. Don't call me that outside of the office." Minato said as he tried to wave them off.

"Hai, Minato-sama." Inoichi said with a chuckle as he saw the blonde Kage's exasperated look. Naruto could only laugh at his dad's expression.

"Well, it's been a while since we've last met like this outside of the office. I can still see Fugaku and Hiashi don't do this kind of stuff still."

"You know them well enough." Mikoto said. "Sayuri-chan's been a bit of a handful for me, Sasuke-chan not so much but still."

"Aren't all of our kids around the same age?" Choza, the Akimichi Clan Head said as everyone took a moment to think, before nodding and then laughing.

"Anyways. _You_" Kushina said as she pressed her finger against Minato, just a touch harder than normal. "Should be back in the office. I don't care if you hate the paper work." Kushina said sternly as Minato paled in fear of his wife, before leaving. All the clan heads could only laugh at the blonde's misery.

_"Whipped."_ Were the thoughts on most adults' minds, except for Shikaku who was more worried about random frying pans.

**-2 Years Later (3 Years After Kyuubi Attack)-**

_Beep Beep Be-_

The annoying buzz of an alarm was cut off as Naruto groggily woke up, but quickly shook away his sleepiness before thinking to himself. _"It's been like 2 years since I've met that lady. But what did she mean?"_ Naruto pondered on this lightly before glancing at the calendar. Today would be the first day of the Academy for him! Naruto quickly got washed up and got dressed in simple grey shorts and a blue shirt as he ran downstairs to greet his mother.

"Hi!" Naruto said as he sat down at the table before eating his breakfast, good ol' toast with bacon and eggs.

"Are you ready for the Academy?" Kushina asked while cleaning feeding the twins. Over the two years, Kushina had not changed in one bit, though she was pregnant. The twins however, had grown substantially, and were much more active than before.

"Mhmm!" Naruto said in between bites.

"Just remember. No matter how boring the class is, don't skip." Kushina said with a smile, before going down memory lane as she remembered her times in the Academy, and all of the pranks.

"Hai." Naruto said as he dropped his dirty dishes into the sink.

"Naruto! Let's go! You might end up being late!" Kushina said as she held both twins, while Naruto ran to the door to slip on his sandals, before rushing out.

**-Academy-**

Naruto and his family, save for Minato, had been able to make it to the enrollment ceremony with a few minutes to spare. Naruto glanced around and saw some familiar people. Inuzuka Hana, Uzuki Yugao, and Gekko Hayate, all three of them were Naruto's close friends that were his age. Shortly after, more people came to the front of the Academy for the ceremony. On the pedestal were both the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage, both of them wearing the ceremonial Hokage garbs, and what seemed like all of the teachers.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Minato began with a loud voice. The crowd's murmurs shortly ended.

"I am pleased to see that so many of you have taken interest in becoming a shinobi. I will not lie, the life of a shinobi is not as glamorous as you may think. It is a harsh and difficult life. I'm not trying to scare you when I say this, but you should know what you are getting into. However, those of you who are able to press on, who are willing to fight for our village, will be true shinobi. Never giving up on your hopes and dreams. _That _is the Will of Fire!" Minato exclaimed as everyone clapped. "Before I leave, I would like to congratulate everyone for choosing this path, and I hope you do well in the academy!" At this point, the Sandaime Hokage stepped forward and spoke.

"Now, please listen for your name to be called. Your instructor will then lead you inside to your class." The Sandaime said as the wait began.

**-Later-**

Naruto smiled as he sat down beside Hayate in Class B. Yugao and Hana were in the class before them, being Class A, but it wasn't too bad since apparently there would be a lot of collaborative between the two classes. One of the senseis said that apparently, there was a new collaborative program being introduced, though only Class A and B would be using it this year. Depending on the results, it would be used for more classes later on.

"I wonder what kind of stuff they'll teach." Hayate said.

"I bet we're gonna be doing a lot of textbook stuff." Naruto said to his friend.

"Maybe they'll teach us kenjutsu?" Hayate said excitedly. "Oh who am I kidding, your right Naruto." Hayate's mood immediately flipped as Naruto laughed at his friend. "That would be awesome though." Naruto added before they heard the door creek.

The door opened to reveal a tall, brown haired man wearing Konoha's vest. "Good Morning everyone." All of the students slowly stopped talking.

"I am Nakamura Shin, or Shin-sensei. I'm a chunin, and I'll be your sensei for the year. Now, usually for year one, you would do a lot of history work. But because of the new program that you and Class A are doing, we don't have to do as much work for the textbook, but we still have to do some." Shin said as everyone cheered.

"Enough! The program is basically lots of teamwork excercises, but you won't be doing it for another 2 months. In this year, I will be teaching you how to throw kunai and shuriken, taijutsu, basic ninjutsu, Chakra, and Shinobi History. Now everyone go to the practice field, we'll be starting with some taijutsu."

**-After the Academy-**

"So Naruto-kun, how was your first day?" Kushina said as she walked Naruto home, the two babies in a stroller.

"It was good! Shin-sensei is really cool!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Remember Naruto-kun, finish your homework first before you practice okay?" Kushina reminded her son who realized that his sensei never actually gave homework today. Naruto only smiled and nodded. Once they reached the Namikaze Compound, Naruto just went to the back and grabbed a wooden sword before starting his training routine. Starting with simply warmups both with and without the wooden sword, then going to taijutsu katas, chakra control, and sword strikes.

Much later, Naruto heard his mother call for him. "Naruto-kun! Dinner's ready! Go wash up!" Naruto quickly ran inside to wash up before he returned to the dining room to see his mom putting ramen on the table. At that moment, Minato appeared.

"Kasumi-chan, Natsuki-chan. Have you two been good for kaa-san today?" Naruto said as he tapped both of their noses, causing the twins to giggle uncontrollably and nod.

"Tou-san, how was the office?" Naruto asked curiously as Minato could only sigh and smile.

"Boring, but it was good. So, how was the academy?" Minato asked as the family finally sat down to eat.

"It was fun! Hayate is in my class, and Shin-sensei is cool! We don't have to do a lot of homework." Naruto said as he took a slurp of his ramen. The rest of dinner passed by fairly quickly and was rather pleasent. Kakashi even dropped by to say hello before leaving to be late another 3 hours.

When it was getting late, Naruto helped put the twins to sleep before going to his own room and slumping on his bed.

_"It's going to be a good year, I just know it."_Naruto sighed as his thoughts drifted away before falling asleep.

**-Unknown-**

Naruto was suddenly woken up as he felt himself drop onto the ground. Naruto's eyes opened as he quickly looked around to see nothing but a grassy field.

"Where... I could've sworn I was sleeping in my bed." Naruto said to himself before he saw a woman. All he could see was that she had long hair as white as snow, light skin, and brown eyes. The rest of her figure was covered by a robe, though she felt like the same person as the blonde met 2 years ago. Naruto blushed lightly seeing the beautiful lady, but was snapped out of his thoughts as she giggled.

"Well, it's been a while, Naruto-kun. I can see you've gotten stronger." The woman said in a melodious voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he got to his feet.

"Well, my name is... " The woman said. Naruto was confused as he heard everything but her name. The woman noted Naruto's confused look.

"Aww... That's too bad, but to be expected. You're probably wondering 'Who am I? Where is this? What did I mean 2 years ago?' Well, I suppose I can answer those for you. I am a part of you, a reflection of your soul, your zanpakuto. This, is your mindscape, or your inner world. You may notice that my presence feels similar to your own reiryoku." The lady continued.

"Wait, reiryoku?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to the lady.

"Yes, your other energy, the one that isn't chakra." The lady finished before pausing. "Our time is coming to its end, however, I will always be with you."

"Wait-

What?" Naruto was suddenly sitting on his bed. He blinked once, then twice, then noticed the katana beside him. The blonde picked up the balde before taking it out of its sheathe, and gripping it with his hands.

_"It feels... great."_ Naruto was mesmerized by the blade before noticing the time, 10 minutes before he usually wakes up.

_"Are you still there?"_ Naruto thought as he placed the sword back into its sheathe, before jumping as the sword seemed to glow and vanish in a dense blue light.

"Mhmm! Still here Naruto-kun!" The lady said with a giggle. Naruto was surprised to hear that the lady, his zanpakuto, was actually a reality. Naruto then tried to rearrange his training routine to involve training with Reiryoku, but decided to do so in secret. Shortly after, he heard his mom shout at him to get down, lest he be late for the second day of the academy.

* * *

END!

I guess I'll leave that there. I honestly would've gotten this out faster, but... I hate essays... so so much. You'll notice that this time around, things are going to have a more light-hearted atmosphere compared to the more serious one from Living Shinigami. Anyways, I'm still debating on Naruto's zanpakuto between Kamikaze, and one that I'll make on my own(Which I have a pretty good idea on).

So, how did you guys like it? Drop a review to let me know what you think!


End file.
